custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Experiment Log
This is an account of Chirox's experiments. Experiment One This is codenamed Experiment Nevok. Subject is a spiderlike Rahi called a Visorak. Appears to be of the Boggarak breed. Subject is dipped into a vat containing Shadow Leeches for five minutes. It has turned black and is more aggressive. It's body is featureless apart from it's legs, eyes, pincers and launcher. It's legs and pincers are very simple. It has no elemental powers apart from a slight darkness around it. Subject is exposed to madness and mutation Rhotuka spinners. It has now got two more heads that have no eyes although they can launch Rhotuka spinners. Finally the subject is injected with Hordika venom. The two extra heads have developed into arms ending in the heads. Subject has switched to two legs and now has a tail ending in a stinger that can arch over it's back. Subject appears to follow any orders it is given. Succesful. Experiment 1:Conclusive Experiment Two This is codenamed Experiment Torki. Subject is a machine called a Vahki that seems to speak Matoran at such a high speed that it is not understandable. Subject is dipped into the shadow leech vats for five minutes. No result. Subject is thrown into energised protodermis. No result apart from a luster mineral on the head casing. Experiment 2:Inconclusive Experiment Three After much disscusion we have decided to expose the subject to an electric surge. It has developed unusually strong powers and now talks normally. Subject is injected with pit mutagen. Subject appears to be morphing very slowly. It has worked and subject has transformed into an amphibian robot with glider wings. Succesful. Experiment Three:Conclusive Experiment Four This is a slightly unorthodox experiment. I am exposing a Kanohi Hau to energised protodermis. It has now transformed into a Kanohi Nuva and developed a body. The mask is under a face shield like a Krana. Subject is injected with three mutagenic substances. It can use the mask like a Krana and control minds. Succesful. Experiment Four:Conclusive Experiment Five This will be called Experiment Vornak. Subject is a Chain Lightning Kraata inside Rahkshi armor. Subject is injected with three mutagenic substances. Subject has begun to mutate inside the armor. Subject is sealed inside a Visorak cocoon. Subject has morphed even more and damaged the armor. Subject is dipped into Energised Protodermis. Subject has fused to the armor, repairing the damage. Subject is exposed to Antidermis. Subject is now extremely powerful. Finally the subject is dipped into a shadow vat. The result is succesful. It has a staff that can use all the Rahkshi powers. It also has the ability to create objects out of thin air. Experiment Five:Conclusive Experiment Six A Skakdi and several viruses are exposed to Antidermis. The viruses have moved inside the Skakdi's body. A Spine Slug is now fused to the Skakdi. Subject is morphing very slowly. Subject is exposed to Energised Protodermis. Subject's powers appear to be attacking its own body. Subject is dipped into a Shadow Leech Vat. Subject has now dissolved into a silica mineral. Experiment Six:Inconclusive Experiment Seven The silica mineral could be used for another experiment so it was kept. A Bohrok and a Toa of Ice were discovered fighting. They were exposed to Energised Protodermis and Shadow Leeches during the fight. Subjects are exposed to Energised Protodermis and silica material. Subjects are exposed to Antidermis. Subjects have transformed into two vicious Rahi. Both Rahi can drain energy, attack with mental energy, shadow energy and an unknown form of energy causing instant paralysis a similar effect to Shadow Leeches. Experiment Seven:Conclusive Category:Stories